The present invention relates to furniture and, more particularly, to an improved reclining mechanism for articles of furniture such as chairs, sofas and loveseats.
In general, most conventional reclining chairs employ a relatively complex recliner mechanism which is operatively interconnected between a movable chair frame and a stationary base assembly. Tpyically, the recliner mechanism has an intermediate carriage assembly provided for supporting the chair frame for translational (i.e. fore and aft) movement relative to the base assembly. In addition, the translational movement of the carriage assembly causes corresponding reclining movement of a seat assembly between an "upright" position and a fully "reclined" position. One example of such a reclining chair is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,895 and which is assigned to the common assignee of tthe present invention.
Reclining mechanisms typically generate a relatively large amount of frictional drag which must be overcome for smooth movement between the "upright" and "reclined" positions. In particular, lighter weight seat occupants must normally exert a deliberate leveraged thrust or force, in addition to pulling the actuator level, for completely extending a leg rest assembly and/or moving the seat assembly to its "reclined" position. Morever, it is often difficult for the seat occupant to return the seat assembly to the "upright" position from the fully "reclined" position due to the relatively large included angle between the seat member and the reclined seat back. As such, the seat occupant must exert a relatively large and deliberate leveraged force to return the reclined seat assembly to its full upright position.
Another drawback associated with many conventional recliners is that the leg rest assembly cannot be retracted to its "stowed" position from an extended or elevated position until after teh seat occupant has completely returned the seat assembly to its fully "upright" position. Likewise, some reclining chairs do not permit independent actuation of the leg rest assembly during the entire range of reclining motion.
While most conventional reclining chairs operate satisfactorily, furniture maufacturers are continually striving to develop improved reclining mechanisms for reducing system complexity, increasing occupant comfort, and reducing the cost of fabrication and assembly.